Key and Lock
by BoBothewhiteasian
Summary: <html><head></head>Kagome loses her mother and grandfather and all she has left is her brother. One day she meets Inutaisho and he has promised to protect her and her brother. That is when his family moves into her house. What will happen to Kagome living with Inuyasha.</html>
1. Chapter 1

**_Hey this is my first Inuyasha story, so I hope it is good! And please send reviews of giving me ideas of anything I take everything to consideration! Thanks! Also most of this story will be in Kagome's point of view, but I'll tell you otherwise. Also I am going to make Rin a little bit older than Kagome._**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha! ENJOY! _**

**_Key and Lock_**

The pain of losing someone never goes away, sure people tell you that life goes on and you will get over it one day, but not me. I just lost the two most important people in my life; my mother and grandfather. There was no one left to care of my brother, Sota, or I. Flashbacks of the day they died still haunt my head every day and if only it wasn't for my brattish ways they would still be here. That was the day when my heart became locked.

A few days after their deaths the funeral was held. It was a nice funeral. Many people showed up, all our families close friends and even some of Sota's and my class mates came to give their respects. We had no family show up and the reason why is because we have no family left. My family was the last of the Higurashi family and Sota is the last male to carry on the family name.

The funeral progressed on and I did not shed one single tear. I have to be the strong one out of Sota and I. I now have to care for him, plus I could not find the tears to cry. Slowly people started to drift away and leave. The only person who was still left was a man with long silver hair, piercing gold eyes, and two lines of purple streaks. This man I would have to say was gorgeous he had no flaws, but I could tell right away that he was a demon.

The one thing that I know about demons was that they were evil. I was gifted the powers of a miko before my mother and grandfather died and I swore that I would protect humans from demons. So I quickly pulled out a bow and an arrow that I had stashed behind the coffins in case something like this happened. I pointed the arrow at the demon and as I was about to release the arrow the demon looked at me with his intensing eyes and bowed like I have showed him what he needed to see.

"What do you want demon?" I sneered keeping my arrow pointed at him just in case this demon started any funny business.

"Hmmm. It seems like you have grown since I last saw you Kagome. It seems like you have finally grown into your miko powers, just in time too." The demon said calmly.

"How do you know my name?"

"It seems like you don't remember poor child." The demon said while coming closer towards me like he was trying to comfort me.

"Don't you dare come an inch closer; if you do I shall hit you with my sacred arrow." I growled. After I said this the demon stepped back again to his original place. He looked at me with concern and then he stretched out his hand that had a piece of paper on it addressed to me. I snatched the paper out of his hand and I read over it.

_Dear Kagome,_

_If you have received this letter then this means that your father, grandfather, and I have passed on to the next world._

_Kagome dear you should not be afraid of anything, because we have decided to leave your life and baby Sota's life in the_

_hands of a kind demon named Inutaisho. He has promised to protect Sota and you from any trouble while we aren't there._

_Kagome do not blame our deaths on yourself. We have died for a reason and that is to protect you and Sota, so dear_

_please don't forget to live your life with no regrets and remember we love you._

_Love,_

_Mother._

I could feel the tears building up in my eyes. This was the first time since the accident that I actually started crying. The tears kept falling off my face. While I was crying the demon who I presumed was Inutaisho came closer and started to pat me on the back as comfort. I looked up and I saw his kind eyes looking at me with concern I looked at him and tried to smile. This was the first time that any demon has showed any kindness towards me.

"Kagome I understand that this is a hard time for you and Sota, but we need to move into your house as soon as possible." Inutaisho said.

"W-What d-do you mean we m-move into m-my house?" I sobbed.

"Well I have a family of my own and your shrine is the only place remotely safe for you and your brother. And if we have to make room I can always add onto the house if that is alright with you of course." I looked at him and gave in I was not in the mood to battle on, plus I wouldn't have to leave my home I was raised in.

After the whole sobbing I decided that it was time to get Sota and leave and explain everything that was happening. When I was explaining everything to Sota he actually took it all calmly and he did not freak out he just nodded his head and said I understand..

The next few days were the days that we started to slowly meet Inutaisho's family. The first person we met was his wife or his mate, Izayoi; she was a pretty woman of about thirty. She had long black hair and the light brown eyes. Her face was soft and gorgeous and you could tell that she was sweet and honest and cared for everybody. She automatically took Sota and I as her own children.

After that we met his oldest son, Sesshomaru, and a girl a little bit older than me, and they called her Rin. Sesshomaru looked very much alike his father, but he had a crescent moon on his forehead, while Rin who looked nothing like them, she had dark brown hair that came to the middle of her back and dark brown eyes. She kind of looked like me now that I look, but I ignore that. What I learned about Sesshomaru and Rin is that they are actually mates and that Sesshomaru and Rin have been together since she was a little girl after her parents were killed.

When I thought that there were no more people that was when Inutaisho brought is youngest son to meet me. I was a little bit ticked off because there were so many people moving into my small house, but I remember that mother would never want me to be disrespectful so I kept my tongue in my mouth, well that was until I met Inuyasha.

It was a warm and sunny day, so I decided not to waste my time inside when I could be outside enjoying the weather when I say Inutaisho come up our shrine's steps with a boy about my age with him. This boy was extremely cute. He had long silver hair like his father, but he had a soft face like his mother. Also those gorgeous gold eyes glittered in the sun light. I could tell right away that this boy was a hanyou; he had the claws, fangs, and the adorable cute fuzzy ears to prove it.

When they stopped in front of me I had the urge to go up and rub his ears, but I controlled myself. I remember Inutaisho introducing us to each other,

_~Flashback~_

_"Kagome this is my youngest son, Inuyasha."_

_"Inuyasha this is Kagome, the girl I was telling you about."_

_"Keh. Are you sure this is her. She smells like a human." Inuyasha said with disgust._

_"Inuyasha, Kagome is human. I have promised to protect her and that means you have to too." _

_"Keh as if I would help a human like her." He said and walked away. I looked at the guy with disbelief, was he actually going to be that rude to me. _

_~End of Flashback~_

I was so mad after that, that I had to blow off some steam, so I actually went inside and grabbed my arrows and went looking for demons. I destroyed about a few demons and then I returned home and then called up my best friend and spilled my guts out to her about the whole Inuyasha thing. She told me to just blow him off he doesn't matter any way, but I keep getting the feeling that there is something different about him, but I just don't know what it is.

About a week after meeting their whole family they started to move in and by then end of the week they were officially living in my house. Yes it was a bit crowded, but we ended up having enough rooms for everyone to have. Inutaisho said that Sesshomaru and Rin would not be living with us. He told me that Sesshomaru will be taking care of their old house and make it theirs. I was relieved to hear this, it would of been too much if all of us lived in this one house.

The thing that troubled me the most was seeing that rude Inuyasha again. Every time we saw each other we always argued. Something was always wrong or I never did anything right. I was getting very agitated with him, so one day I grabbed a rosary and used my miko powers to put a spell on it. The next time I saw him I "accidently fell on him and placed the necklace around his neck. What I did not expect was to see him blush and for my stomach to flip. I quickly jumped back away from him.

Inuyasha didn't notice his necklace at first, but when he started to be rude to me by yelling at me saying I need to watch where I was going, so I used the one word that activated my spell, sit. His face flew to the ground. He came up and looked at me with the stink eye and tried saying something again so I screamed, "SIT! SIT! SIT!" And each time his face was to the ground I walked away with pride knowing I could now beat Inuyasha.

The first night that we had together was fine. We did what most people do we ate dinner and then we talked about what was going on with life. We mostly talked about how school was coming up and that was when I found out that Inuyasha and I would be going to the same high school. Yay me. After all the talking we all decided that it was a good time to go to bed.

_~Kagome's Dream~_

_The rain was hitting hard against the car's window. I watched each raindrop fall off the window. Mother and grandfather were picking me up from one of my demon hunts that I was prohibited from late at night, but I did it anyway because I can sense when someone is in trouble. I am in the back seat not listening to a single word they are saying. Everything I hear is Blah, Blah, Blah. Just when I think they are done talking to me my mother turns around and abruptly looks at me and screams, "Kagome did you listen to one word I said!" _

_The next thing I know I see a man's face smile evilly at my window and BAM! The car is flipping over and then everything turns pitch black and then I start falling. I am scared and I feel like no one cares for me that is when I hear, "Kagome. Are you alright?"_

_~End of Dream~_

Next thing I know is that Inuyasha is in my room with just sweat pants on looking at me as if I got hurt or something. I look outside and I see that it is raining and all I could picture was the car that my mother and grandfather were in and perished. I almost start to scream, but then I am picked up and embraced by Inuyasha.

Inuyasha was actually comforting me. He was gently rubbing my back and rocking me saying, "Shh. Kagome you will be fine." I start to feel better and as I am about to drift back to sleep I feel the presence leave me and then I grip on tighter to Inuyasha. Inuyasha looks down on me and gently strokes my cheek I whisper, "Please don't leave me." Next thing I know Inuyasha is crawling into my bed with me and pulling me by my waist closer to him. I then fall asleep to the warmth of Inyasha right by my side.

**This is where I am ending chapter 1! In the next chapter you are going to meet Sango, Miroku, and Kikyo. There will be a bit more drama because of Kikyo. I hope you liked it! And Please Review and tell me what you think or if you have any ideas! And I most likely will be making new characters and adding alot of the ones from the series! Thanks for reading!**

**~BoBo~**


	2. Chapter 2

**~Thanks for reviewing freakshow1373 and XxGoddess-Of-LovexX~ I hope this chapter is as good as the first one! I have been getting really excited about writing this story and two others that are in progress right now! Also any suggestions to anything you would like me to add in the story or ideas to future stories or future chapters do not be afraid to tell me! But I am not sure if I should add Kouga in later chapters, so tell me what you think :)~**

**Disclaimer: No matter how much I wished I owned Inuyasha and the characters I sadly don't!**

**ENJOY! :P**

The next morning I woke up to Inuyasha's head nuzzled into my neck. I could feel him breathing and it was actually soothing. I was about to drift off to sleep when I realized that today was when the school term started again. I pounced out of my bed and started grabbing some of my clothes I needed to change into. In the corner of my eye I saw Inuyasha slowly getting up and propping himself by his elbow and he started rubbing his eyes and stretching.

"What are you doing Kagome? It is too early in the morning for you to be up and around." Inuyasha yawned.

"Yeah right! School starts today and if you don't hurry up and get ready we are going to be late!" I say while running out of my room and running into my bathroom. I hop into the shower real quick. After my shower I got dressed for school, when I was done I ran down stairs where I saw Inuyasha waiting. He looked descent for once in his life. He had a red polo shirt and some nice blue jeans. His hair was not as messy as it usually was and his adorable ears were more noticeable.

"C'mon Kagome! We don't have all day for a slow human like you to lounge around." He rudely said and crossing his arms in disapprovement. I gave him a glare and I walked over to the kitchen where Inutaisho and Izayoi were cooking breakfast.

"Oh. Hello Kagome. You here to have some breakfast?" Izayoi asked sweetly. She had a smile on just like my mother used to have on every morning before school started. I cringed at the memory. "Oh. No I can't me and Inuyasha will be late for school if we don't leave now, maybe tomorrow though. Thanks and have a great day." I flashed a smile and ran out of the kitchen. All I saw was them waving good bye. I walked out to see Inuyasha leaning against the scared tree.

"Ugh. Now we have to run the whole way there if we want to get there on time." I was about to start taking off when Inuyasha sighed and pulled me onto his back and then he took off. I was surprised when we took off. He was as fast as a car, and he looked like he was carrying me with ease like he did this every day. We actually got to school ten minutes before the bell rang. When he pulled me off he said, "Ah. Kagome you weigh a ton! Next time we do that I hope you lose twenty pounds." I gave him the death glare and sneered, "Sit boy." I left him on the ground with his face planted to the cement.

I walked into the high school and went to my locker. I put in the combination and placed my books in the locker, when I closed the locker my best friend Sango was on the other side giving me the you got some explaining to do. "Sango! I missed you so much!" I ran into a hug.

"Kagome don't give me the innocent act tell me everything about this new family moving in with you right after you know the...accident." She looked a bit annoyed at first but then her face softened. She was as sad as I was when my mother and grandfather died, because they were practically hers and her brother's family after their parents died.

"Ok fine you caught me. So as you know it is mostly a demon family, but the son Inuyasha is a hanyou, because his mother is a human. Apparently my mother entrusted my life and my brother's life to the Taisho family saying that they would protect us. As you know they now live at my house and Inuyasha is a pain. He is so rude to me. All he sees me as is a worthless human, but don't worry Sango I have taken care of his rude ways I have placed a spell on him and every time I say sit he falls to the ground." While explaining the story Sango just nodded her head like she understood at the end all she could say was, "I see."

As we started to walk down the hall way I did not notice how Inuyasha was stalking right behind us. It was like that until Sango whispered, "Kagome who is the cutie following us?" I turn around and there I saw Inuyasha following us. I could tell that he was annoyed and mad. As I was about to run away Inuyasha grabbed my shirt collar. "Oh no you don't! You can't run away from a battle." I turn around and stuck out my tongue and fold my arms.

Sango's reaction through this whole conversation was that she was trying to hold back a laugh. I then gave her the death glare. I did the one thing that would get Inuyasha away from me I yelled out the word sit. Of course he flew to the ground and I walked away with my chin up in the air. As I was walking away I could hear Inuyasha say, "This is not the end. I'll get you one day!" I laughed at his comment. Sango looked at me oddly.

"Kagome...is there something going on between you two." I start to blush at the comment but I said, "No! There is and never will be anything between me and Inuyasha." I start to rush to first period trying to avoid any more questions like that. When I got inside the classroom there was one other girl in the room. If I didn't know any better I would have to say that she looked almost exactly like me. There were a few differences but not many. When she saw me the whole aura in the room changed. Instead of being peaceful it became restless and angry.

"So you are the girl Inuyasha left me for." She sneered at me. She didn't give me time to respond, "Well he could of done better I mean you are just merely a _regular_ human being. I am on the other hand a powerful miko. What does he see in you?" I look at her strangely. How come she couldn't sense me being a miko and what does she mean when she says what does he see in me. I know I am not the prettiest girl in the world, but I know for a fact that I am not ugly.

Before I could answer the bell rang. Slowly students started to stream in. I saw Sango come in. I could tell that she could tell that there was something going on, so she grabbed me and pulled me to a desk. Right before the teacher arrived Inuyasha came into the room. I guess he didn't notice the girl that was talking to me or the empty seat right beside her, because he strolled on by to the seat by me. I looked over to the girl and saw that she was giving me the death glare. I then face towards Sango.

"Hey San. Who is that girl over there?" I asked thumbing over at the girl. Sango peeked over.

"Oh. I hear that her name is Kikyo. She just transferred here. And I heard that she went out with Inuyasha, but he left her and moved here. I guess she must still have the hots for him, because she is now here because of him." I listened to everything Sango said. No wonder the girl was freaking out about me being with Inuyasha she thought that me and him were a...couple. I shook the feeling out of my head and looked at Inuyasha he was already staring.

I started blushing and I looked away and he did the same thing, but I had to tell him that his ex-girlfriend was here, so I turned towards him and started whispering. "Hey Inuyasha." He wasn't listening to the first few times, so I had to whisper a bit louder. "INUYASHA!" This time he heard, but so did half the class, so almost everyone looked over at me and stared, all of the sudden my face grew pink with embarrassment.

After a few seconds everyone turned back around and Inuyasha hissed, "What do you want now weakling?" I ignored the whole weakling part and skipped on to the main reason why I called his name out. "Do you know that..." Before I could finish the bell rang for next period and before I could finish Inuyasha got up and started walking to the door and at the door stood Kikyo.

The look on Inuyasha's face was shock. "Hmmm. Inuyasha you can't just simply leave me and think that I won't be able to forget you. Don't you remember I told you that I loved you and you also said it and then you said that you would protect me, but no. When you heard about this Kagome girl you packed up your stuff and left and didn't even give me an explanation. Now how do you think I feel?"

Inuyasha kept his head down and didn't say a word. "Oh. I see now. You are still upset about the whole trying to kill you thing. Inuyasha that was in the past. I have changed trust me, give me a second chance." Kikyo was actually starting to beg. Inuyasha picked up his head, "Its too late for that Kikyo. We broke up because I was starting to realize that I didn't love you as much as I thought I did and I promised to protect Kagome, so if you would please get out of my way." He said this while shoving through Kikyo, Kikyo let him through, but looked over at me and mouthed, _Its not over yet._ She then walked out of the room.

I was dizzy from all the excitement that I started to see things in circles, my legs started getting wobbly, and then complete blackness. When I woke up I was in the nurse's office lying down on a bed. Sango was right above me waiting for me to wake. I started to rub my head and moan, "What happened?"

"Oh Kagome you fainted and you hit your head pretty hard on the floor." Sango look very worried. I looked at her and smiled. She was the best, best friend a person can ask for. Before I could say anything a boy with a short pony tail walked into the room. He was a handsome looking guy with dark hair and blue eyes. He had an ear to ear smile on his face. When I looked over at Sango I could tell she was getting annoyed.

"Argh! Not this perverted guy again. Hey Miroku I thought I told you to stay away." Sango hissed.

"Sango dear I can't just leave a poor pretty girl injured and I can't leave her beautiful friend without company." He said all this while groping Sango's butt. Sango then slapped him in the face leaving a huge red hand print. "I can't believe the creep still has the nerve to try to feel me up when this is the third time I slapped him."

"Well it is worth it being slapped. Now will you excuse me I have other ladies I have to attend to." Miroku then left the room to attend to the other girls. I looked over at Sango who was fuming. She looked as though she was about to blow. I tried calming her down, but it seemed like nothing worked.

It wasn't long before I was fine to go back to class. Of course Sango had to walk with me just in case something happened. The rest of the school day went by fast I had most of my classes with Sango, Inuyasha, and Kikyo. I tried to ignore Kikyo, but she kept sending me glares. By the end of the day I was tired and all I wanted to do was go home, so I walked over to my locker to get my books and when I opened it up I found a small envelope that had a letter inside. I opened the letter and read it.

_Kagome,_

_As I said earlier it is not over. If you know what was good for you, you should would_

_stay __away from my Inuyasha. Oh and if you try any funny business trust me_

_I am not afraid to use my powers._

_~Kikyo~_

Ah, what a lovely letter. I tossed the letter in the trash not afraid of the threat I just got. First off this girl was insane if she thought that I really cared if Inuyasha wanted her or not, but seriously telling me that she wasn't afraid to use her miko powers as if. A person is given miko powers to use for good not to hurt people, if she only knew. I continued walking outside where Inuyasha was waiting for me.

I walked over to him and he pulled me onto his back and then started running towards home.

**Third Person P.O.V.**

In the distance as Inuyasha is carrying Kagome home, Kikyo watches with a sneer on her face. Her disapprovement of what was happening forced her to say, "If only the stupid girl listened to me, maybe her life would be spared."

**~I know this story was probably boring a little bit, but I wanted to introduce Kikyo and make you get the feeling of what might happen. And I am glad that I put in Sango and Miroku. I know there isn't much Inuyasha and Kagome flirting going on, but this chapter is mainly here to put the problem up. In the next chapter there will be evil scheming and maybe some more romance going on! Well thanks for reading chapter 2 and I hope you read chapter 3! :)~**

**BoBo**


	3. Chapter 3

**_~Hey you guys I am back! I would like to thank CaseClosed621 who reviewed on chapter two! I am glad that people are reading this while only having a few chapters out, but I promise there are going to be a lot more chapters! I have decided to use Kouga, so I am sorry if you didn't want to read about him, but you are just going have to deal with it! Well since there is not much to say I am going to start! :)~_**

**_Disclaimer: I do no own Inuyasha or it's characters! _**

**_ENJOY!_**

When we got to the shrine Inuyasha shoved me off his back and started to walk to the house. "Oh no you don't! This is not how you treat a lady!" He looked at me and snorted, "I don't see no lady here!"

"Sit boy." Automatically Inuyasha fell to the ground. I let out a light laugh and started to walk away. Before I walked in all the way I peeked my head out and said, "It seems like you have been beat again. Oh and feel free to stay there it seems comfortable." I walked all the way in and closed the door; outside I could hear the angry scream of Inuyasha. I sighed and I happily walked to the kitchen to grab a small snack.

Inutaisho and Izayoi happened to be in the kitchen having a cup of tea when I skipped in. They both raised their eyebrows when I was rummaging through the refrigerator humming. "Um Kagome did something happen outside with you and Inuyasha?" Inutaisho asked.

"Let's just say he will never learn that I have the power to beat him." They both laughed at my comment and I continued on with my eating of a snack.

"Kagome dear would you like to go shopping with me later?" Izayoi asked. She had a gleam of hope in her eyes, since she didn't have any daughters to go shopping with and have a good time I couldn't reject her offer, plus what girl would say no to shopping.

"Great! We will leave in about an hour!" She then skipped out of the kitchen humming to a song I didn't know. I was still getting used to the idea of having a new mom, but I was liking how it was going so far. I walked out of the kitchen and went into my room.

I walked into my closet and grabbed a cute blouse with flower designs on and blue skinny jeans. When I got the outfit on I looked at myself in the mirror I decided that I looked good enough to go to the mall. I hopped down the stairs and the only sound was my sandals clanking when my feet hit the stairs. When I reached the last step of the stairs Inuyasha jumped in front of me. He had his arms crossed against his chest and his ears were perked up.

"Inuyasha what do you want now?" I asked annoyed.

"Revenge would be nice."

I rolled my eyes at his comment and sighed, "I don't have time for this, me and your mom are about to go to the..." I started to walk down the last step, but I ended up tripping over my own feet. I feel right into Inuyasha's arms. I was looking down at my hands, which were on his chest; I then slowly picked my face up to face him. Right when our eyes met I felt a connection and I am sure he did too, because he blushed which made me blush.

"Kago...Oh am I interrupting something? If I am I can come back in a few minutes." Izayoi said. We looked over at her then we looked at each other which made us blush even more. In a matter of two seconds we separated. "Uh no nothing is happening I just accidently fell and he caught me before any damaged happened. Thanks Inuyasha. Izzy we can go now!" (Izzy is a nickname!) I quickly walked over to her and grabbed her hand and dragged her out. She started giggling like a school girl.

We walked over to limo and hopped in. As the limo started I looked out the window and I could see Inuyasha peering out his bedroom window out at us. I turned around quickly and faced Izayoi she had a smile on her face. "So Kagome don't feel embarrassed about you and Inuyasha's relationship. I understand. I actually find it very..."

"No, me and Inuyasha are not together." I cut her off.

"Oh I see. A mother could hope though." She smiled and starting looking at the mall catalogue looking. I looked at her confused her comment caught me off guard. Did she want me and Inuyasha to be together? I shook the feeling off and waited until we were at the mall.

_~Ten Minutes Later~_

We pulled up into the mall's parking lot and got out. Izayoi was so excited that she grabbed my hand and we ran in. We went into so many clothing shops and we came out with so many shopping bags. Everything that I tried on that fit and was cute on me we bought. That is not the only thing we bought we bought accesories for all her outfits at home plus mine and then she bought things for everyone else saying that they were gifts. By the time it was time for the mall to close we had been in every single store and bought at least one item at each one. As we were leaving I could feel someone watching me, when I looked back I didn't spot anyone, so I shook the feeling off and kept walking to the limo.

When we got back to the house we both realized that we couldn't carry all these bags up to the house, so we had to call on the boys to come down and help us. When they got down Inutaisho didn't seem mad about us spending so much money, but Inuyasha on the other didn't like the idea of all this stuff.

"Damn mom. How much stuff did you and Kagome buy?"

"Well sweetie I guess Kagome has enough clothes to last her a year and we didn't just buy her things, we also bought stuff for everyone else!" Inuyasha looked at his mother with disbelief.

Everyone grabbed about ten bags on each arm and climbed up the shrine's steps. By the time I got everything situated in places in my room I took a shower and changed into my favorite pajamas and collapsed on my bed. I then fell soundly asleep.

I woke up the next morning feeling refreshed and ready to start the day. I got up and changed into a flowy grey blouse, black shiny skinny jeans, black converse, and a gold elephant necklace. I decided to put my hair in a loose bun on the top of my head. I decided not to look at myself in the mirror, because if I did I would probably regret even putting it on. I walked down my stairs slowly. I looked down and saw Inuyasha waiting for me. I could see in his expression that he actually like my outfit. He was practically drooling when I reached down to him. I decided that this was the perfect time to mess with him.

"C'mon doggie we don't wanna be late for school." I smiled sweetly and started for the door. He completely snapped out of his daze and returned to himself.

"Hey! Don't call me doggie!" He huffed and I giggled. We walked outside and it was the normal routine of getting to school. When we got to school all the boys had their eyes on me. Inuyasha was growling every time a boy came near me. I tried escaping many times, but he always found me, so I did what any girl would do if she needed to be by herself, I ran into the girl's bathroom. And with my luck I found Kikyo in front of a mirror applying a little bit of mascara.

She looked over at me and checked me from head to toe and laughed, "Do you think Inuyasha will be turned on by that, puhlease he is more respectful than that. Plus he likes a girl who is more conservative and not slutty." I looked at her outfit and it was conservative. She had a red button down blouse on and straight leg jeans and black flats on. She looked gorgeous I bet if I wasn't the talk of the day by all guys she would be next in line.

Before I could say anything she gathered up her things and left. I just stood there like a dummy. It took me a few minutes to get myself to its original state, but after that I walked outside. I looked around and I saw no Inuyasha. I sighed with relief. I quickly ran to my locker and gathered my supplies I needed for my classes and then jogged to first period. I ran into the room right before the bell. I quickly claimed the seat right beside Sango and Inuyasha.

When I sat down Sango looked over at me and her eyes became huge. "Kagome what are you wearing?"

"Oh Izayoi and I went shopping last night and we bought enough clothes to last me a year."

"I see well girlie, Izayoi knows how to make a girl shine. Next time you two go shopping invite me!" We both laughed at what she said. We couldn't say much more before our teacher walked in with a boy with pitch black hair tied in a high pony and he had the tannest skin ever and I could see his muscles through his shirt. All the girls in the room besides Sango, Kikyo, and I were drooling.

"Students I would like to introduce our new student, Kouga. Everyone needs to make him feel welcomed. Now Kouga go take any seat you want." Kouga started walking over to us. All the girls who had seats opened by them were pretty much begging for him to sit by them. Kouga ignored all those seats and sat in the seat right in front of me. He turned around and I saw his crystal blue eyes staring at me.

"Hey I'm Kouga. What's your name?"

"Kagome."

"Kagome, you are the prettiest girl here, would you like to be my girlfriend?" He took my hand the whole time while saying this. He said this loud enough for all the other students to hear. They all looked at us and I grew beet red. I quickly took my hand away and rejected him. I could tell that this wasn't the last thing I would hear from him about the whole dating thing. I was glad when the teacher started the lesson. I looked over at Inuyasha and I could hear low growling from him and he had his eyes on Kouga.

When class was over everyone quickly got up and ran out of the class room. I tried doing the same thing, but Kouga had other plans.

"Kagome please give me a chance. I would be the best boyfriend any girl would ask for." He was practically begging on his knees.

"Hey Scrawny Wolf stop bothering Kagome isn't it obvious she isn't interested in you." Inuyasha snarled.

"Mutt stay out of this. This is not your business."

"Kagome is mine!"

"Prove it mutt."

Before I knew it Inuyasha grabbed me placed his lips on mine. I was completely shocked at first by the kiss, but then it felt so good, so I wrapped my arms around his neck and he wrapped his around my waist and I was completely lost in the passionate kiss. We were still in the class room which meant our teacher was still in it, so he interrupted the kiss.

"Students you are in school and I suggest you get to your next class!"

We both pulled away from each other and locked eyes. We were blushing so much, before any of us could say anything Sango grabbed my arm and pulled me away. She pulled me into the girl's bathroom.

"Kagome what in the hell just happened! When did you and Inuyasha get so intimate!" She stared at me waiting for an answer.

"Um I don't know the answer myself! He just started kissing me and it just felt right. It was like I was meant to kiss him, but I don't know what to think anymore. Too many things are happening right now. Ugh I need to get out of here before another guy confesses his love for me." I pretty much had a mental break down and I was expecting Sango to say we need to get to class, but instead she simply says, "OK. Let's go before anyone notices us."

I looked at her with disbelief, but I followed her out of the restroom and we then ran out of the school.

It was so great to have a mental health day. We spent most of our day going to coffee shops and window shopping, but it was great just having a girl's day even if we had to ditch school. As the day was spiraling to an end I realized that Inuyasha was supposed to be taking me home, so I convinced Sango to let me go back to the gates of the school. By the time I got to the school gates Inuyasha was pacing back and forth.

"Hey Inuyasha worried about me?" I laughed at my comment, but he didn't laugh with me he just pulled me into a tight hug and said, "Don't you ever leave like that again!" I looked up at Inuyasha he had a very concerned and serious face.

"I'm sorry Inuyasha. I just couldn't stay at school anymore just way too much going on in the mind, so I had a mental health day that is it." He let go of me and looked down and put his head on my head and whispered, "What in the hell am I going to do with you?" We then walked home hand in hand.

_**Third Person's P.O.V.**_

Kouga was walking out of the school gate still angry about what happened early that day. He wasn't paying attention to where he was going when he walked into Kikyo. "Yo, watch where you are going!" Kouga barked.

Kikyo looked at him and an idea flashed in her head before he left all the way she said, "I know a way you can get Kagome and have revenge on Inuyasha." Kouga turned around and faced her.

"What do you mean?"

Kikyo flashed a smile knowing she just received a new partner. "Well this is what will happen..."

_**~OK well I didn't actually have the evil scheme planned out, but I don't want to give away the evil scheme right away. Yes more romance with the Inuyasha and Kagome, but in the next chapter I will have more Miroku and Sango fluff going on. Oh and I won't forget about Sesshomaru and Rin. Plus more drama! I hope you are liking my story so far. There are going to be more twists in my story, so don't stop reading! If you have any questions then don't be afraid to ask and thanks sooo much for reading!~**_

_**BOBO!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**~I am so sorry I haven't been updating my internet has been out for over two weeks and I decided that I wanted to finish one of my stories that I started a year ago, but I am not done with it yet, but almost so you should check it out. I would like to say sorry if I don't update so fast like in June, because I will be going to New York and then Hungary yeah so I'll be gone for two weeks, but if I have time and internet connection I will update! Oh and so this chapter will have a lot more Sango and Miroku, so whenever you read this I had the song Body Language stuck in my head, so yeah I thought it was the perfect song for Miroku to think when he sees Sango! Well ENJOY! ~**_

_**Disclaimer: No matter how much I try saying I do own Inuyasha I would have to say that I sadly don't!**_

_**On with the chapter!**_

_**(A/N: This will be Sango and Miroku's point of views on and off I will tell you when it is who!)**_

_**Miroku's P.O.V.**_

Damn it has been too long since I last grabbed Sango's round perfect butt. My hand is begging for me to go grope it some more and I would if she wasn't so damn hard to find. Sure I see all kinds of girls every day at the nurse, but none of them can satisfy the urge I have to fulfill. Since it was the end of the week, Miss Kaede let me loose to do what I please. I usually hang around in the hall ways waiting for any girl to come by so I can check her out, but today I decided to do something different.

Instead of walking down the halls waiting for Sango I decided to sneak into Miss Kaede's records of where all the students' classes are and find Sango. Sure I sounded like a creepy stalker, but a boy has to do what a boy has to do. I then started my search for Sango. When I was about to nearly give up half way I spot Taijiya Sango, perfect I smile. I scribble down her teacher's classroom and think of the plan to get Sango out of class.

When I stop in front of her room the perfect idea creeps in my head. I knock on the door and wait for the teacher to open the door when he does I smile and say, "Is Taijiya Sango here? The nurse would like to speak to her."

The teacher nodded and called, "Sango, come you are needed at the nurse." I smile at how well my plan was working. I wait till we are out the door and then I start to put my plan in full action.

_**Sango P.O.V.**_

Ugh, notes are so boring. I try to keep my eyes open, but since I am ahead of the class I try my hardest to stay awake, but I could feel my eyelids coming to a close. Right before I drift off I hear, "Sango, come you are needed at the nurse." I shake my head and I quickly grab my stuff. I was thankful that Nurse Kaede did annual checkups on her students. As I walked to the door I see the biggest pervert ever waiting for me at the door. I try to give the nicest smile I had, but anyone could tell I was annoyed that he had to come and get me.

At first the walk wasn't that bad. Nothing happened we were just walking very slowly and quietly like as if we were trying to not get caught. I swear if there was music in the background it would be the Pink Panther theme song. When we finally made it to Misses Kaede's office I had a fishy feeling that Miroku had something up his sleeve.

I looked around and there was no Miss Kaede anywhere. There was a small note hanging from her desk labeled 'Out To Lunch'. I then slowly turned my head towards Miroku and I could see that his hand was leaning towards my butt. Before he was able to grab my butt I turned all the way around and slapped him in the face. I was about to blow, but knowing that I would get in major trouble I left him and slammed the door on my way out storming somewhere where he could not find me.

_**Miroku's P.O.V.**_

Sneaking through the hallways to Miss Kaede's office was an easy task, but trying to make Sango not suspicious was a whole different story. When we finally made it to the office I was glad. Sango was faced towards the desk reading the sign probably wondering where Miss Kaede was and then there was her butt. Open for my wondering hand to start to reach for it.

Right as I was about to have a piece of her delicious butt Sango turned around slowly and found me reaching towards her butt. Then and there was when I realized that I was in for a spanking. Before I could back up Sango already slapped me right upside my cheek. Her face was bright red and she was fuming. I wanted to reach out and say I am sorry, but before I could say anything she stormed out of the room.

I did the only thing a man should do I started running after her. Wondering which way I went to look for her? Well I followed the lovely trail of trash bins and everything that could be thrown trail she left behind. I felt bad for the custodian who was stuck with tonight's shift. Her trail finally ended by a small storage closet by the gym most likely where they stored all the equipment for any type of drills we did in P.E.

I knocked lightly on the door hoping she would realize I came to make peace with her and not to feel her up. After a few times of me knocking she wouldn't answer so I started saying her name and apologizing for everything that I did. When she still wouldn't answer I got on my hands and knees and started begging for her forgiveness and saying I would do anything even stop feeling her up for a week.

The door opened slightly and I heard Sango say, "Anything?"

**_Sango P.O.V._**

That absolute moron thinks her can get away with feeling up poor innocent girls like me, well her has another thing coming. I stormed through the halls throwing everything sight. I know resorting to violence is not the answer, but with dealing with the biggest pervs then a girl has to do what a girl has to do. By the time I wanted to blow off steam some more there was nowhere else to go, so I found a quaint room and crouched in a small corner hoping no one would bother me.

It was not long after I came into the peaceful closet when I heard light knocks on the door. I ignored the knocks thinking it was a custodian wanting the storage area back, but when I heard Miroku's voice on the other side I got rigid again. I wanted to strangle the creep so badly. While the time I was not answering to his pleas he started begging asking me for forgiveness, but when I still would not answer he started saying he would do anything and even give up his perv ways for a week. Knowing that this was my last chance I opened the door and said sweetly, "Anything?"

I crept out from the closest and stood before him. I looked at him straight in the eyes and smirked. If only he knew what he just got himself into.

**_Miroku's P.O.V._**

I watched as the sexiest girl in this school come out from a closest and stand before me. I wanted so much to touch her, but if I did she would hate me and never want to see or talk to me ever again. She starting circling me like I was her prey and I was about to be dinner. She then gave me a smile and said, "This is going to be fun." She then disappeared and I followed her like a lost puppy.

She ended up taking me to the roof top. Don't ask me how she got the key to go there, but we ended up there. She then came to me and put her hand on my chest and she looked directly in my eyes. Man this girl was turning me on. She then said, "Miroku."

"Yes Sango dear?"

"I would love it if you...never touched me inappropriately for the rest of the semester." The smile that I had on my lips went to a frown. This girl was practically rejecting me and no girl ever did that.

"But Sango dear that is too long how about a week."

"No."

"A month?"

"...Fine..." She gave in. I ran over to her and placed a small kiss on her lips. She then grew red and slapped me in the face. "What did I tell you?"

"Sango you said not to touch you inappropriately for a month I just gave you a sweet kiss that meant to harm and since you said not to touch I can look all I want and let me tell you I like what I see." At this comment she hit me again and now I was the one who left first and she followed like the lost puppy.

**_Sango's P.O.V._**

I have this guy around my finger. I decided to mess with him by circling him like I was checking him out. He started to practically drool then I seductively said, "This is going to be fun." I then left for him to follow, which he did. I ended up taking him to the school's roof top, which the assistant principal let me have the extra key.

When we got on the roof top I placed my hand on his chest and looked in his eyes like I wanted him. Again he was practically drooling; this was now my chance to say what I wanted to. "Miroku."

"Yes Sango dear?" Yes he was falling for it.

"I would love it if you...never touched me inappropriately for the rest of the semester." The smile on his face disappeared I could tell he was disappointed.

"But Sango dear that is too long how about a week." Ugh he is now fighting back.

"No." I said sharply telling him I am not playing games.

"A month?" He asked sweetly. If I didn't agree soon he was just gonna fight even more.

"...Fine..." Then he did something unexpectedly he leaned in and kissed me. On instinct I slapped him. "What did I tell you?"

"Sango you said not to touch you inappropriately for a month I just gave you a sweet kiss that meant to harm and since you said not to touch I can look all I want and let me tell you I like what I see." He responded and then he left and I followed.

Miroku lead me to the cafeteria where Inuyasha and Kagome were eating and enjoying each other's company. They looked like a couple talking, holding hands, and with them fighting over the simplest things. I giggled as I grew closer they were so close. We sat right in front of them and waited until they acknowledge our presence. It took them about five minutes, but they did and they were embarrassed.

"Hey you guys. What you up to?" Kagome asked trying to hide her embarrassment.

"Oh nothing me and Miroku had a talk that's all."

"Yeah and I kissed her!" Miroku said all excited. I grew red and slapped him.

"Is that true Sango?" Kagome inquired. I sighed and nodded. She just laughed at us. That is when I realized that there was no one bothering Kagome or Inuyasha.

"Hey where are Kikyo and Kouga?" I asked while looking around.

"I don't know, but today has been so peaceful without them." Inuyasha said. I nodded and turned back to them to enjoy the rest of lunch.

_**Third's P.O.V.**_

Somewhere away from the school Kikyo and Kouga were having a meeting discussing on how to get revenge on Inuyasha and Kagome. Kouga only wanted revenge on Inuyasha to make Kagome's his, while Kikyo wanted revenge on Kagome to make Inuyasha hers. They were getting nowhere with the plan, so Kikyo smile wickedly and said, "I think it is time to resort to some outside help. I shall give a call to my close friend Naraku."

**_~ Well I have finally updated sorry it took so long, so don't be mad! Thanks for reading and stay tuned for the next chapter! Review please it makes me happy when you do! ~_**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ahhhhhh I am finally back! I had like the hugest writers block on this story! I thought I was never going to like update, but then I had this random light bulb go off and BAM this chapter was created I am sorry for taking forever and thanks for the reviews last time I will try to update faster! So please don't hate me!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha what more is there to explain.**

Kikyo's P.O.V.

Resorting to Naraku is the only option I have left. It seems that my Inuyasha is wrapped around that Kagome girl's finger. Anything I do he always goes back to her. I loved him first.

He was my first and only love.

Why can't he see that?

Koga and I made an agreement he would get Kagome and I will get Inuyasha. What he doesn't know is that I am not responsible for anything that happens to that girl. I mean I don't want her to die or anything, but if it resorts to that I am not responsible. I just want Inuyasha back in my arms.

We approach the Victorian mansion where Naraku resides. Today is bright, but around Naraku's place the atmosphere is dark and cloudy. It is as if it has its own weather and feeling.

Koga and I walk over to the iron gate that blocks the outside world from the mansion. The gates opened as if they were expecting us. Being the leader of our duo I skip to the huge doors while Koga trails behind. I grab the Victorian Lion Knocker and knocked three times.

We wait approximately twenty seconds before the door glides open and on the inside a women with deep red eyes and black hair tied up with a feather greets us.

"Welcome to Naraku's lovely home. He has been waiting for you to arrive just follow me." She ushers us in and starts to walk up the creaky old stair case. We follow shortly behind her.

Everything in this place is dark and gloomy we wouldn't have been able to see if not for the candle the lady was holding. Being a miko I could feel the evil presence in the house, but I buried that deep in my subconscious. This was the only way to get Inuyasha back.

The lady guided us to a black door. She swiftly opened the door and ushered us in. She then followed in and closed the door behind her. My eyesight was adjusting to the darkness in the room.

"You may leave Kagura." A deep creepy voice said in the corner of the room. The lady called Kagura bowed her head and left the room quickly.

When I heard the door slam the voice started talking again.

"Hmmm welcome Kikyo. I haven't seen you since you were last with that mongrel, Inuyasha. How is he?"

My eyesight adjusted to where I could make out the silhouette of the man. Last time I saw Naraku he had just graduated high school. He wanted to wait another year, but being twenty already the school made an exception and gave him his diploma. Rumor has it that he was waiting for me to graduate, but I knew they were lies. I knew he was in love with me, but he knew I was in love with Inuyasha, so he knew there was no room in my heart to let him.

"Hello Naraku. Well Inuyasha and I have sadly broken up. You see that is why we came here. It seems that Inuyasha has fallen in love with another girl who resembles me. But you see Koga here has fallen in love with the girl, Kagome. So we need your help splitting the two up and any method will work, but we need a fast method. I can't live without Inuyasha any longer."

I am hoping he will agree because of my explanation, but there is always that probability he won't-

"Intriguing much. This Kagome girl is she like you? Is she a miko?"

"No we have nothing in common she is just an ordinary human girl who is being a pest to my life." I could hear a soft chuckle out of Naraku's mouth and I see his move to face Koga.

"Wolf."

"Yes." He answered stiffly. Ha it seems that the wolf is actually scared of someone.

"You will…"

Well this plan is very interesting. The only thing that concerns me is will it actually work. The only way to know that is to wait and see if it plays out the way Naraku wants it to.

Inuyasha's P.O.V.

Everything seems to be falling in place. I have found the right girl who already lives with me and she seems to except me for me. All Kikyo ever said was how much she wished I was human, but she still loved me. Keh that is not love in my dictionary.

School had just ended for the day and I had my shoulder draped around Kagome. We were walking towards the school doors to leave when the she witch herself happened to be there waiting for us. She had that guilty look plastered on her face.

All I wanted to do was just walk on by but no Kagome the good child decided that it would be nice to stop and see what was wrong.

"Hi Inuyasha and…Kagome." She said shyly.

"What do you want Kikyo." I scoffed.

"Inuyasha be nice. Go ahead Kikyo." Kagome said while elbowing me and glaring and me.

"Well I wanted to talk to him alone to give my apologizes. If that is alright with you."

"No its-"

"Yeah it's all right I am going to go wait by the car Inuyasha. See you in a few." I watched Kagome leave the building and head towards the car. I look over at Kikyo who still had the guilty look, but I can sense something fishy is about to happen.

If only I listen to my instincts.

"Inuyasha, I just wanna say sorry for all the pain I cast on you. I didn't realize that I would hurt you that much."

"Duh you caused me a lot of pain. You tried to kill me! They said if the purification arrow went up closer to my heart I would have been a goner, but good thing your aim was off."

"I am very sorry about that. I thought that if I hit you with one you would become human like me and we could be together, but I know now that I was wrong."

"Whatever." I sighed crossing my arms.

"I realized that I just want to see you happy and it seems Kagome makes you happy, but I just want to do one more thing before I leave for good."

"What-" I was interrupted with her lips on mine. I couldn't comprehend what was happening. My ex-girlfriend who tried to kill me is kissing me.

Wait this isn't right I have a girlfriend.

I pulled Kikyo away from me. "Kikyo what are you doing! I have a girlfriend if you don't remember! I love Kagome not you there is no point kissing me."

"Actually there was, but you will find that out later. Bye Inuyasha." She smirked and walked away.

I ran out to the door and headed towards my car. When I got there Kagome wasn't there. My protective senses kicked in. Why wasn't Kagome in the car waiting for me like she promised? In the corner in my eye I saw a little slip of paper with writing on it. I grabbed the paper and read it.

_If you want your girlfriend back meet me in the neighborhood park at midnight tonight. If you are not here then there will be no guessing what I will do to your girl._

I smelt the note and it smelt familiar, but it didn't smell of Koga or Kikyo. So Kagome was kidnapped man was my life screwed up or what.

Kagome's P.O.V.

I left Inuyasha to talk to Kikyo knowing she was going to apologize, but I am not stupid I wanted to know what she was going to say.

I sneaked to the other exit to enter the school and acted like a ninja and stayed away from smelling and sensing distance, so that meant I couldn't hear them. It seemed that Inuyasha was becoming annoyed and upset about something. Then came confusion and then lips against lips. Wait…they were kissing.

Why wasn't he stopping it?

Maybe he still has feelings for her?

Maybe I was just a replacement?

I couldn't watch anymore I ran out the door before I could see anything else. Tears were already pouring down my cheeks. And my sense of coordination was wacked up, so I ended up falling quite a few times. Plus I was vulnerable, so anything could happen and that is what happened. Right as I was picking myself up from falling once again someone placed a cloth over my face and the nest thing I know I was passed out and in the arms of someone else.

**So there you go the chapter you all have been waiting for please tell me how you liked it and yes I spiced everything up. I guess I can say this story is gonna have probably about five more chapters and then maybe an epilouge then you will just have to read my other Inuyasha fanfics! Trust me Room 415 is really good you should check it out! Please! REVIEW! :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**_So I am back once again! Me is kinda sad that only one person reviewd and me is glad that one person did but please people review! I know this chapter is not as long as the last one, but it is good, so please read and tell me what cha think!_**

Kagome's P.O.V.

My thoughts were clouded and my judgment was crap, but hey lets add in a killer headache I should be fine right? Uh wrong! Whoever did this to me will pay for it! No one messes with this miko and not gets a good ass kicking. My eyes started to flutter open only to meet with a bright light. My first thought was to get that damn light away from me, so I tried to move my hand over my eyes only to learn that my hands are tied up as well as my feet.

Well this is great.

I squinted until my eyes were adjusted to the light. When I could see my surroundings I could tell I was in a brightly lighted basement. Makes no sense I know. Who in the hell keeps a basement so bright?

I know I was tied against a chair with my mouth gagged. Great now I can't tell my kidnappers what is on my mind.

"Welcome back Kagome." A sinister creepy voice said.

"Mmahmam mahama mahama." I spoke trying the best to say something, but no not one word was understood.

The creepy guy walked around me and untied the blasted gag away. When that was off that didn't stop me from saying what was in my head.

"What the hell is your problem? Kidnapping someone and tying them up and putting a gag on them. Then right when they wake up you put a bloody bright light right in their face. Do you not have a heart or you trying to live up to the ultimate kidnapper status?"

"You are a talkative one aren't you?" I rolled my eyes.

"Who the hell do you think you are?"

"I am Naraku."

"Why did you kidnap me what I do to you?"

"Technically it was Koga who kidnapped you. I am just the master mind of it all." He was now face to face with me and I could make out what he looked like.

His long wavy black hair circled around his face and his deep crimson eye freaked me out, but was it me or was he wearing eye shadow. He must be a drag queen. He put his hand under my chin and started eyeing me.

"You are a pretty one aren't you? I would have to say you just might be even more beautiful than Kikyo. Seems like the mutt always gets the girls, but hey leftovers are alright with me as long as I get them in the end."

"So Kikyo must have come here for help to get Inuyasha back, but you have feelings for Kikyo, but now seeing me I am just as good. Am I right?"

"Hmmm pretty and smart. We might have to fix that, but I like your feistiness." He then started to lean into me for a kiss, but like he said I am pretty and smart. Smart enough to know not to kiss this ass. Right as he was about to touch my lips I spit on him knowing I am not no play toy.

"Like I say I like them feisty." He then backed away and smiled an evil smile, but there was something familiar about it. Then I remembered the car crash that killed my mother and grandfather. There was a man standing outside smiling exactly like this. I gasp.

"It's you. You killed my mother and grandfather."

"Ahhh, you must be the Higurashi heir. So this mean you are the miko I have been waiting for. And I thought I killed you in that fated car crash, but I guess the jewel inside of you has kept you safe eh?"

Wait jewel, does he mean the Shikon No Tama. Wait I thought that jewel was a myth.

"Ha I guess you never knew. What a shame just figuring out you have the jewel and now having it taken away from you like candy taken from a baby. Oh well you won't need it." I then felt his claws in my side taking something apart of me away.

I cringed in pain. I can feel the blood gushing from my side. I look up to see Naraku grinning like a child.

"Hmmm perfect. Thanks for the gift Kagome. I can go now have fun…dying." He laughed. He then left me to die like he said.

Well this is an FML moment. I first see my boyfriend kiss his ex. Then I get kidnapped by a crazy man who killed my family and stole the jewel that was inside me and now he left me to die. FML.

I start to feel light headed and dizzy. Must be all the blood loss. I guess if I am about to die might as well die as a sarcastic ass that should have had a better life. The next thing I know I am on the verge of blacking out when the door opened and there stood a man with long silver hair.

"Kagome." He whispered while kneeling by me and ripping off the rope.

"Inu…yasha." Then everything went black.

Inuyasha's P.O.V.

When I set off to find Kagome I ignored the note. I know Kagome's scent by heart and I could sniff her out. At one moment her scent was strong by itself then it was mixed with…Koga's then the scent disappeared. So you know what that means.

I have to go find me a wolf.

It wasn't hard to sniff out the wolf. He was at his usual hang out. The Cave, a restaurant that his wolf clan just happened to own. I barged into the restaurant and went directly to Koga and grabbed him by his scruff.

"Where the hell is Kagome?" I growled.

"I took her where she will never be yours. Don't be worried she will be safe with me when you get out of the picture."

I pushed him against the wall and held my claws against his face. I could feel my blood boiling. "Now tell me where _my mate_ is at or I will kill you."

Koga's eyes grew the size of the moon. "S-she's in the old Victorian mansion in the outskirts of town in the basement. Don't tell Naraku I told you that he will kill me."

I let go of Koga and went to a full sprint to Kagome.

I reached the creepy looking Victorian mansion, but it seems that whoever was here decided that they should destroy it. No time to investigate I have to get to Kagome.

I started to dig through all the debris. When I finally got to where Kagome was she was laying in a ball holding her side that had blood gushing out of it. I quickly kneeled over by her undoing the ropes.

"Kagome." I whispered hoping she was still all right.

"Inu…yasha." She gasped out and she then fell silent with a few breathes coming out. I had to get her to help really fast or she was going to die. I grabbed her and carefully clawed ourselves out of the debris again and ran to the closest hospital.

When I got to the hospital they immediately took her away. I tried to follow, but some of the nurses told me there was nothing left for me to do and all I could do was wait.

How could I wait I put my future mate's life in danger?

What if she doesn't make it out alive?

**_Dun..Dun...Dun..Will she make it out. No? Yes? Maybe? Who knows? Well I do, so if you want to find out wait till the next chapter and please REVIEW! And sorry if grammer is bad!_**


	7. Chapter 7

**_Hello again! I am back with the next chapter! I would like to say thank you to everyone who reviewed! That makes me very happy and StrikerTheWolf thank you for saying that more people should review it makes me happy that someone seems like they care :)! _**

**_Disclaimer: Me do not own Inuyasha!_**

Kagome's P.O.V.

Darkness surrounded me. No light and no noises. It was almost peaceful in an eerie way. I felt like I was floating on a cloud. I kinda like it here. Just as my mind and body started to drift under the darkness a small light approaches me with a very faint sound.

I tried to close out the light, but as it got closer it got brighter and my surroundings got louder.

I can hear a very faint, "Kagome dear, you need to fight this. You are stronger than this. Fight for your life. You have many people who love you and would be heartbroken if you never woke up."

I start to approach the light.

"No dear it's not your time."

I was close enough to see who was talking to me, a woman with short brown hair and my brown eyes.

"Kagome please wake up."

Tears start to fill my eyes. I want to go towards the lady, but I listen to what she says. I fight for my life.

I fight through the darkness and find my way back, but as I fight the light starts to fade away. Just as the light fades away to nothing I scream out, "MOTHER!"

A jolt of energy bolts through me and I am sent spiraling back to reality.

"Clear." I felt my body pulse up.

"Nothing."

"Again. Clear." Once again my body convulsed, but this time the heart monitor beeped.

"She's back."

"Stabilize her nurse."

For some odd reason I couldn't open my eyes or respond, but I can hear and understand everything they are saying. I felt my body being moved to another room and being placed on a new bed, and then I was there left alone to think.

Somewhere along in my thinking process I fell asleep and didn't wake up until I felt slight squeeze of my hand. The hand was rough with years of working hard, but yet soft at the same time and they had incredible warmth to them. I knew right away that they were Inuyasha's hands.

All I wanted in the whole world was to hear his voice, even if this is the last time I ever get to feel him I just want to hear his voice. Not want…I need to hear his voice, or I don't think I could make it. The thoughts start racing through my head and then I hear, "Kagome, please wake up. I can't live without you. I need you to be by my side forever."

I could feel water splash on my face and that is when I knew Inuyasha was crying. Crying for the first time in front of me.

I force myself to speak and open my eyes slightly.

"Inu…yasha?"

Inuyasha's P.O.V.

During intense care I knew something went wrong. First I could hear what the doctors and nurses were saying and I just could feel a connection that was plummeting. I could feel the jolts of electricity that Kagome had to endure with the shock paddles.

When they finally got her heart back on track and then stabilized her I wanted to run to her and embrace her and never let go, but that would break her for sure.

As the wheeled her to her assigned room I waited patiently outside of the door with my parents and Sango and Miroku. It seemed like a century before they a loud visitors access to come in, but only one to two at a time. I let Miroku and Sango to go first, because they had to leave soon for family business and then I let my parent's access next, since they were her guardians. Before they left my father pulled me to the side and had a chat with me.

"Son, she is in a coma state and the possible percent of her making it is very low. We know that this is going to be hard on you, but you have family and friends to help you out and your mother and I have to go home and take care of Souta. We are coming back tomorrow."

He waited for my reply, but all I could do was nod my head in understandment. He put his hand on my shoulder for comfort and then left with my mother.

I made my way towards her door and placed my hand on the door knob.

I am not sure if I can see this, but I have to for her.

I opened the door and there lied Kagome with multiple machines hooked up to her to help her live. My heart jumped out of my chest and fell on the floor. Seeing her like this wished I could change positions with her.

I walked over to her and fell on my knees and gripped onto her hand. I could hear her slight heartbeat in her chest. She looked so fragile. I should have never let her leave by herself. It was my entire fault that she is like this.

I heard that coma patients can still hear everything you say, so I start to talk to Kagome.

"Kagome, please wake up. I can't live without you. I need you to be by my side forever." I couldn't stop the tears that are already falling from my eyes and falling on Kagome. I bow my head, so I am not looking at Kagome and then I hear, "Inu…yasha?"

I pick my head up in shock and look at Kagome. I could see her beautiful chocolate eyes staring at me with love and forgiveness. I hug her with dear life like the world was ending tonight. If I didn't have her my life would mean nothing to me.

"Kagome I was so worried. I wasn't sure if you were going to make it or not. Don't ever leave without me ever again." I could feel the tears start to build up again. But I felt her hand rub against my cheek gently.

"Sssshhhh, Inuyasha I understand, but you know I do have my reasons of leaving. I mean I saw you and Kikyo kissing and that really hurt me. It hurt me so much that I couldn't see you anymore, so I just left, but I didn't know that I was going to be kidnap and then almost killed. I don't know what to do now anymore. You still have feelings for Kikyo and I am not sure if we should-"I cut her off by kissing her.

It didn't take much for her to respond to my kiss by kissing me back, but in her condition it couldn't get heated, so we kept it at simple soft kisses. I was the one who pulled away. I was afraid that the demon in me would take over and try to go further.

She looks at me with innocent eyes and I can't help put bend forward and place a soft kiss on her forehead. "Kagome I don't have feelings for Kikyo. She hurt me in the past so much that I hate her and now since what happened I hate her even more. And she kissed me not the other way around. I love you and only you, so don't think anything different."

"Y-you love me?"

"Yes!" She giggled and held on tighter to me.

"You should get some more rest." I tried to let go, but she held on tighter.

"What if you leave and I am by myself again. Naraku might come and try to hurt me…" I placed my lips against hers and before anything happened I pulled back. "I am not leaving you ever again. I will protect you from everyone including Naraku just please get some sleep for me."

She sighed, "Okay can you sing me a song?"

I chuckled as I tucked her into her hospital bed. "Sure anything for you."

_"The way you curse when we're in traffic, a million flavors of your chapstick, the way that you've got my heart captive. The Journey concert in AC remember we sang Faithfully? I still got that old hotel room key. This is the way I feel cause I can't wait for you to be my wife to live this life, together. And I won't let you go I need you to know that you are my heart, forever and on and on and on. The way you like to sing my songs. You always know when something's wrong. The way you say you miss me when I'm gone. The things you do to show you care. You're always done for truth or dare. Freeze this moment; let me stop and stare. Nothing before was real and this is the way I feel. And I can't wait for you to be my wife to live this life, together. And I won't let you go I need you to know you are my heart, forever and on and on and on. We'll go on and on and on. For better or for worse no matter how it hurts you've got me to hold your hand. I promise you the world. In your wedding dress we'll dance till no one's left. Don't wanna blink my eyes. Don't wanna miss a thing. I can't wait for you to be my wife to live this life, together. And I won't let you go I need you to know you are my heart, forever. And I can't wait for you to be my wife to live this life, together. And I won't let you go I need you to know you are my heart forever and on and on and on. And we'll go on and on and on."_

By the end of my song Kagome fell asleep with a smile on her face. I bent down and gave her one last kiss on her forehead before I myself drifted off to slumberland.

My last thought was that I will stop at nothing to protect Kagome and defeat Naraku.

**_Sorry if there is some bad grammer! I got really really lazy and I wanted to update as fast as I could, so please don't critisize me if that is what you find as mistakes I know they are there! Oh and the song he sings is I Can't Wait by Runner Runner. I find this song absolutely cute and brilliant! And I would so want my boyfriend to sing this to me! So go and listen to it its kinda slow, but it is worth it! Till next time!_**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hola! So here is the next chapter of Key and Lock! The ending is coming soon in a few chapters, but first I have to write all the action that is going to happen, but before the action you HAVE to read this chapter! And after you read this chapter you need to go read my other story Room 415 cause I need more readers! So please tell me what you think about this chapter or if you just want to talk to me!**

Kagome's P.O.V.

It has been over two weeks since I have been stuck in this hospital bed, but I feel perfectly fine, but the doctors say that they need to check all my systems before I can go home and take it easy. So thank God that this is the day that I am released.

I can just jump with joy if only Inuyasha was watching me with an eagle's eye to make sure I don't do anything stupid. But you know a girl can have some privacy without her boyfriend watching her like a creepier.

Whenever he does look at me I can't help, but feel more loved. I swear I can feel the lock on my heart unlocking a little bit each day.

"Kagome you ready?" Inuyasha asked interrupting my deep thinking. "Yeah just let me grab my bag." I started to bend down and grab it, but Inuyasha already had it tossed over his shoulder and walking at the door. Most girls would find this romantic I find this as 'You trying to say I am too weak to carry my bag' or 'since I am a girl I can't carry my own damn bag'.

I didn't say anything because I didn't want to burst Inuyasha's little joy bubble. I followed behind him to his parent's car. When we reached the car he opened the side door for me like a gentleman and let me crawl in and then he put my bag in the trunk then climbed in beside me. Both of his parents were in the front talking quietly to each other.

Must be very important if they don't want me to hear because I know that Inuyasha can hear everything they said. And by the look on his face it must have been embarrassing. I didn't try to drag it out of him because it would just make matters worse. I just want to go home relax, talk to my brother and my guardians, and spend time with my loving boyfriend.

By the time we reached the house I was restless. The whole way in the car was silent and awkward. When the car stopped and parked I practically flew out of the car and started to make my way up the five million stairs up to the shrine.

Before I could fulfill my wish and run up the stairs I was stopped by a hand on my shoulder. I turned around to see Inuyasha staring at me.

"Yes?" I asked.

"We need to talk." Before I could say anything he grabbed my hand and led me up the stairs up to the Sacred Tree. We sat down against the tree. He still had my hand in my hand. Too tired to fight back I leaned my head against the tree looking up at Inuyasha.

"Kagome, you know I have loved you ever since I saw you?"

"You did?"

"Yes I thought you were beautiful and I thought that your smell was intoxicating."

"WHAT!" I said taking my head off the tree and looking straight into his eyes. "You said I smelt like a human and looked at me with disgust like I was nothing compared to you."

"When I first saw you I thought you were going to be just like Kikyo and all the other humans who treated me badly, plus I had to make a cover up so it didn't seem like I found you interesting."

"Um should I take this as a compliment or should I feel offended?"

"Compliment. Now back to what I was saying. I thought you were beautiful and that your smell was intoxicating. And when I almost lost you that is when I knew I couldn't live without you." He paused and started rummaging through his pockets for something that is when he pulled out a red velvet box.

I gasped.

"Now don't go into assumptions Kagome. But…" he opened the lid, "this is a promise ring. I know we can't get married right now, but it is a promise that we will in the near future after we graduate high school. So what do you say, love?"

"YES!" I attacked him with a hug. I could just hear his laugher. I let go as he put the beautiful ring on my finger.

He didn't go cheap on me. This promise ring had diamonds all across it. Engraved in the inside says _Kagome the key to my heart. _I could feel the tears gather in my eyes. "Inuyasha I love you so much!"

"C'mon future Mrs. Inuyasha time to go in and go spend time with the family." He said picking me up to my feet.

"Should we tell them what happened I mean we are practically engaged."

"They already know about because A- I told them about it and B- my father has super hearing and heard everything we said and no doubt told mother. So be careful because most likely when we walk in you are going to be attacked by her. So good luck."

With that said we walked into the door and in a matter of two seconds Izayoi attacked me just like Inuyasha said.

"My dear Kagome I am sooo happy that you are back home! I was scared out of my mind when you were placed in the hospital under intensive care! But I knew you were gonna make it out strong! And now I can call you my new daughter right?" She was smiling at the last part like a kid who got a new toy.

"Well…it is more like a promise to get married after high school. It's a promise ring, but yes I guess I will be your new daughter." Izayoi just hugged me tighter and wasn't letting go and it was taking the breath out of me. Good thing Inuyasha noticed.

"Mom let go! Kagome needs to breath ya know!" Izayoi let go of me and Inuyasha pulled me to his side.

"We are all glad that she is home and that I have practically proposed to her, but I think that she might want to talk to Sota and then go lay down since she shouldn't stress her body out. Am I right?" Inuyasha looked at both his parents, but more at his mom knowing she would be the one who would attack me again. After glaring at them for a few more seconds he grabbed my hand and dragged me up stairs to my brother's room.

I waved at his parents before they left my sight.

When we reached Sota's room we knocked on the door waiting for a reply, but nothing happened. We kept knocking and still no answer. Then we reached for door knob trying to open the door, but the door was locked, so Inuyasha did the only logical thing.

He kicked the door down.

As I ran inside there was no sight of him and his room was exactly the way he left if any other day of his life. "Sota this better not be a joke!" I screamed looking under his bed and his closet. I ventured over to his desk and found a small note with writing on it.

_Dear Kagome,_

_I have taken your brother because you and I have _

_unfinished business, so if you want your little_

_brother back I advise you to meet me where _

_you buried your dear ones or you will have a_

_new member joining them very soon. And don't _

_you dare bring that half breed with you or any_

_other reinforcement I just want you and only you._

_Naraku_

_P.S. You have till midnight tomorrow. _

I crumpled up the letter and shoved it down my pocket. Thankfully Inuyasha didn't see the letter or me reading it or he would question it. After he was done checking all the places where Sota would be he came back to my side.

If something good happens to me a bad thing just has to make my life even more difficult.

I couldn't hold the tears anymore. I cried against Inuyasha. He was the only support I have in the God damn world and I wasn't going to put him in trouble.

"Sssshhhh, Kagome we will find Sota don't worry. C'mon lets go to sleep." He guided me to his room. I had no objections this might be the last time I ever get to sleep beside him or even see him might as well make it to the fullest.

We climbed into his bed and he held me while I clung to his chest and wept myself to sleep.

**Far Away in Hiding**

"Damn that girl! The jewel was supposed to be tainted when in the hands of evil, but no she shed some pureness in it by having the will to live. She will pay. Now that I have her dear little brother in possession everything will go my way from now." Naraku chuckled.

In the corner of the dark room where Naraku was residing for the moment Sota was tied against a pole in an unconscious state with a gag in his mouth. Bruises and dried blood covered his body. If not found soon he was going to die from torture.


	9. Chapter 9

**Kagome's P.O.V.**

I woke up in the arms of the one I truly love, but the depressing thing about this morning is that this might be the last morning I wake like this. Might as well soak in as much as possible. I look over to Inuyasha and watch him sleep peacefully.

I want so badly to just wake up with him right beside me for the rest of my life, but as a famous song goes, "You can't always get what you want, but if you try sometime you just might find you get what you need." (Rolling Stones) And what I need is to get my brother back safely and die trying.

As I continued thinking, I do not notice Inuyasha staring at me with sleepy eyes. "Kagome, are you alright? You seem to be off in lala land."

I look over at Inuyasha. "Oh yes, I'm fine. Good morning sleepy head! Sweet dreams?" He pulls me closer to him if that is possible and sniffs me.

"Yes and every dream involved you." Comments like this can make any girl feel gooey inside. I couldn't help but have a deep blush appear on my face. I hate to leave this situation, but I need to keep to my mission and that is to save my brother.

"We need to get up, Inuyasha."

"But I don't wanna." He starts to place small kisses down my neck sending electricity all over my body. If he continues this I might not want to get up either…Ugh Kagome get your mind out of the gutters!

"Inuyasha, I have a lot to do today."

"Just five more minutes. I feel like I am going to lose you again, I don't want that just let me hold onto you for five more minutes." He stares at me with those deep amber pools. I couldn't say no to him so I simply sigh and relax back into his arms. If only I could be with him forever, then he wouldn't have to hold onto me like I was going to leave him.

I could feel the time ticking away and when five minutes I do not want to leave his strong arms, but I have other priorities. We both got up and separated to change for the day. I might as well spend as much time as I can before I have to sneak away.

I meet Inuyasha downstairs who is already gobbling down a mountain high stack of pancakes. Inuyasha's stomach is a black hole! I sit down and just watch him chow down on his breakfast. He ceases to amaze me every day. After consuming all the pancakes, he looks up at me and gives me an award-winning smile.

"So boss lady since Sota is missing let's head out and try finding clues to where he may be. Kikyo and that mutt, Koga, might know where that Naraku is." All I do is nod my head, knowing that his plan on finding where Naraku is will be unsuccessful.

"Hey Kagome," he says while lifting my chin up, so I am looking directly in his eyes, "we _will_ find him, just believe." I give him a small smile and grab his hand and head outside.

We spent most of the day searching for places that Naraku would possibly be, but no such luck and trying to find Kikyo and Koga was out of the question. Sources told us that they both packed their bags up and left town not wanting to be in the cause of problems anymore. Well, two less people I have to worry about.

By the time, it was 9 o'clock at night we decided to call it quits for the night. We went straight back home. Inuyasha's parents left a note saying some important business needed to be handle and left us in charge of the house, so we were left alone with no adult supervision. What to do what to do?

Being late and all I made a quick dinner of mac and cheese and called it an early night. Not much longer after I laid down Inuyasha followed lead and came and laid by me. The last thing I heard before Inuyasha feel asleep was, "I love you Kagome."

"I love you too, Inuyasha I whispered back. Before I knew it, I could feel Inuyasha soft snores beside me. Looking at the alarm clock by the side of my bed, the time read 11 o'clock. I quickly, quietly, and softly roll out of bed and quickly wrote a note to Inuyasha and left it on my pillow and left to find to my baby brother.

It doesn't take long to get to the cemetery. I don't sense an evil presence yet, so I decide this would be the best time to pay my respects, because for all I know it could be the last. I kneel down beside my families graves and pray hard.

_Hey Mom and Grandpa. What's it like up there. You know by the end of the night I will be joining you. I know you don't want me to join you both just yet, but I have to save Sota; he has so much to live for. Did you know I was able to fall in love? He is a hanyou. Grandpa you would try to exorcise him, but accept him in the end and Mom you would be just happy I was happy, but then you would have that deep joy of having grandchildren soon. He is everything I have ever wanted and I am deeply depressed that I have to leave him, so I want you to give him blessings and protect him to what is to come. I would give anything for him to be happy and safe. I love you Mom and Grandpa. I won't disappoint you._

I end my pray and stand up with a stronger feeling in my gut. I will save Sota from Naraku and destroy the jewel to end all evil. The night air is chilly, but stagnant. You can hear the crickets' chirping. I wait patiently for Naraku to show his malicious face. I start preparing my bow to fight when I hear deep cackling from behind my family's resting places. I quickly place my arrow in the bow and face the cackling.

"Now, now Kagome no need to be rash. Remember I have your brother and if you want him to return home safely I advise you to surrender your weapons and just follow me." Naraku's voice echoes through the graveyard. Not wanting to harm my brother I listened to Naraku. My last thought was 'I'm sorry Inuyasha' and then my world went black.

The pounding of my head keeps me from opening my eyes. My head felt as if someone hit me in the head with a bull dozer and then grabbed a baseball bat to finish it off. Just to make matters worse my limbs are constricted by some sort of binding rope. So my sense of movement and sight are hindered, so the only thing left is smell and the feel of the room. Taking a big whiff of the room I could only make out that the room smelt…clean…frebreze. So smelling is no good, well time to put my energy to feeling the aura of my containment. Putting my headache to the side I take multiple breaths and let the air of the room take over me. The atmosphere had a dark feeling to it, but I could sense an ounce of pureness.

My breath gets hitched in my throat and I immediately opened my swollen shut eyes. What I saw when I opened my eyes I immediately wanted to nail them shut again. In front of me was the devil himself, Naraku. "Oh, my dear Kagome, you've awoken." He purred.

What the hell! I start to struggle against the riggings. Naraku starts to laugh and puts a hand on my shoulder pushing me down. He lowers himself to where his face is millimeters from mine.

"Now, Kagome we don't want to be rash here. I let your younger brother go and decided to keep you for myself. You see when I ripped the sacred jewel from your body you left some of it to be pure and I thought the only way to taint it was to kill you, but I discovered that the only way to taint it is to taint you. So my final choice of the whole matter is to make you mine and turn you evil like me."

"Never! I would never betray Inuyasha like that I love him and only him!"

"Ah, I knew you were going to say that, so I have only a few options left and one of them is to kill Inuyasha and make you mine or just kill everyone one you love and make you watch and then make you mine. Your choice?" He laughed. I could feel my blood boil within my body. Both choices have death and making me his no matter what. I have to find a way out.

"I need time to think, Naraku…hun…" I give him a convincing enough smile, because he left. I shiver at what I said…hun…I need to wash my mouth out! Oh what am I going to do?

**Inuyasha's P.O.V.**

Last night we discovered that Sota was missing. Kagome wanted to leave right away, but I know her. She was tired and being pressured with that she was going to jump into the mess and then be badly damaged in the end. I care for her too much for something like that. However, I did promise Kagome that we would search for him.

The search for Sota did not turn out the way we wanted it to be. The only thing we discovered was that Kikyo and Koga both ran off. We were told they did not want to come into the mess of things anymore. Hopefully they are gone forever. Unfortunately, we went home with our tails in between our legs.

My parent's left a note saying they were going to be gone for some business, so that left Kagome and I alone. Nothing romantic happened though. The night went like this: Kagome makes mac and cheese for dinner, we ate quietly, she decides to call it an early night, I find her asleep, I tell her I love her, and I then fall asleep.

Falling asleep listening to warm heart beat is the best feeling ever and knowing that I get to listen to it for the rest of our lives is even better. Sleep comes natural to me and dreaming of Kagome is the best part.

_~Inuyasha's Dream~_

_The humming of a sweet melody plays in the background of me sitting down by the Sacred Tree. I watch a small girl run around with her dark raven hair flowing against her back and two small black dog ears with silver tips perch on the top. I hear her soft giggling while she chases a purple butterfly. For some reason I feel contentment fill my heart._

_The little raven-haired girl abruptly turns around and faces me. Her striking gold eyes catch my attention. This little girl is practically the mirror image of Kagome, but my eyes and dog ears. The child gives a huge toothy smile and runs to my arms screaming, "DADDY!"_

_Automatically my arms are open to catch the small girl and spin her around and hold her tight in my arms. I stare intently at her. She is the most beautiful thing in the world._

_"Daddy, I love you sooooo much!" _

_"I love you much much more." I nuzzle her nose. She instantly giggles._

_"Daddy, I need you to go and save Mommy." I look up at her confused…Save Mommy? Kagome? _

_"Sweetie, you mean Mommy, like Kagome?" I asked._

_"Why silly who else would be my Mommy?" _

_"Okay, what do you mean by saving Mommy?" I asked still confused._

_"She's in really big trouble. If you don't save her then there would be no me…" I could see the tears starting to build in her eyes. I tightly squeeze on to her and start to rock her. "Ssshhh…baby girl…I'll save Mommy, but I don't know where she is."_

_"It's not that hard Daddy. Think of the place where her family is buried and you will find her. Now hurry up." I laugh at her impatientness…I guess she gets that from me and her kindness from her mother._

_"Thank you…" I try to think of her name, but nothing comes to mind._

_"Inume, silly, after you and Mommy. Now go!" I quickly kiss her on the forehead and watch her run after the butterfly from earlier._

_~End of Dream~_

I gasp for air as I awaken from the dream. It seemed so real. I needed to tell Kagome. I quickly turned to touch Kagome, but she wasn't there. Oh crap, Inume knew Kagome was in some sort of trouble no wonder I had the dream.

Wait…Kagome in trouble…I have to save her.

I hop out of bed and spring to the door. Now where would she be…Wait Inume told me that she would be where her family now laid in rest…the cemetery?

I'm on my way Kagome don't give in.

**Sooo I am super sorry that it took soooo long to update this story but my excuses are legit. I mean I have been really ill lately like can't even look at the compter screen ill and my old laptop broke, but thankfully I got a new one and now I was able to write and now upload this chapter! I am sorry if you see any mistakes! I tried to fix all my errors like having past tense when it should be present! Well as always REVIEW and tell me what you think! Till Next Time...Adios!**


End file.
